


Only in your arms do I feel safe

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, i'm a sucker for a happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is sleeping in his bed, and wakes up from a nightmare of something tragic that happened years ago. All though Marco has broken up with him, he slips into his bed for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in your arms do I feel safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo beautiful people, I hope this doesn't suck! I'm actually stuck in hospital right now, and was a little inspired to write this. I wrote this on mobile, so there may be many mistakes. With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy this story. - Izzy.

Mario bolts up in bed, being startled awake by a horrible nightmare, something that had happened to him, during his time at Dortmund, something that always haunted him.

Mario shivers, looking around the unfamiliar room, the national team are currently away in Poland, and Mario had been assigned to share his room with Marco. He watches his ex boyfriend sleeping, how happy and peaceful he looks, while Mario feels like hell.

_It had all happened back in 2010, Kevin and Mario had been sharing a room together during one of the way matches, and out of the blue, Kevin had admitted his love for Mario. He had only been eighteen at the time, and confused about his sexuality and turned Kevin down._

_Only it didn't stop there, ever since that night, Kevin had made his life hell. It started off with words, calling him a fag, here and then, which soon turned into things being thrown, then eventually Kevin had tried to force himself on Mario._

_Mario had been frozen in fear, as Kevin pinned him down to the bed, he had been too scared to push the bigger body away, and just shook as Kevin removed the last of his clothing, taking Mario's dignity with it._

_Just as Kevin was about to penetrate him, Robert walked into the room, and pushed Kevin away from him. Robert had held his body all night, and comforted him until Mario had fallen asleep, despite all that, the nightmare had never really left Mario._

Mario glanced back over to Marco, and the space besides him. He knows it's stupid to slip in bed with his ex boyfriend, the man who had left him for someone else, but he need comfort right now. He pushed every bad thought away and climbed into Marco's bed.

Marco just groans as Mario desperately clings to his back, but does not wake up from his sleep. Mario breathes a sigh of relief, he doesn't want Marco to think he's a desperate ex boyfriend, he just needs comfort, and Marco is the only one who has ever been able to do that.

It's cold in the room, or at least Mario feels cold. Marco had cocooned himself in the thin sheet, leaving none left for Mario, but in his defence, he isn't expecting company. The nightmare, still fresh in Mario's mind, is giving him goose bumps.

Mario bites his lip, as fresh tears well up in his eyes. Why can't he just forget it? Nothing had actually happened, so why does he feel so bad about it? Mario sobs but it's muffled by his teeth. He just feels so dirty, and used.

Fear builds up in Mario, as Marco turns around, and pulls him against his chest. The younger one swallows, shit he must think it's Pierre, until a rough sounding _sunny,_ is whispered into his ear.

Mario shivers, and he just can't keep his tears in any longer, and he starts to cry. Mario bites his hand, to try and stop himself letting out any whining noises, as the salty tears drip down his face, and start to sting his chubby cheeks.

"Pierre." Marco purrs into Mario's ear, Mario bites on his hand even harder, he knows he's woken Marco up, and when he realises it's not Pierre asleep next to him, he's going to be in big trouble. At least they are still friends, so Marco won't humiliate him in front of the their team mates. "Hmmm, you are such a horny cunt, do you know that?"

That's the last thing Mario wants to hear right now, despite everything Marco's done for him, Mario is still desperately love, and what Pierre and Marco gets up to in a morning, is like a stab to Mario's heart.

"What's wrong Pierre?" Mario winches Marco's eyes, are still closed, and the same smile is plastered onto his lips. "Why aren't you talking, you usually wake me, up with a blow job, not a cuddle or anything.

Mario doesn't say anything, he just watches as Marco's eyes remain closed, his hand slipping underneath Mario's sleep shirt, it's only when Marco's hand rubs over his nipples, does he realise something's wrong and stops what he's doing.

"Mario." Marco's eyes fly open, just like Mario's had done only a few moments ago, and his warm hands disappear from Mario's icy cold skin. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" The older one says, while pulling his body away from Marco's all together.

Marco watches, because Mario doesn't say anything, just sobs as he curls himself up into a ball, and hides his body away from Marco. The older one raises an eyebrow, totally confused to why his ex boyfriend, would sneak into his bed.

"Mario what are you doing in my bed?" Marco asks, and Mario starts to shake, which makes Marco feel guilty, something must be wrong. "I'm not mad at you Mario, please tell me when you are in my bed."

Marco's heart starts to pound out of his chest, as Mario sits up, his brown eyes are red, and puffy, if anything he looks so vulnerable right now. "I'm sorry Marco, I was stupid to ever think you would comfort me."

Mario pushes himself up, and tries to climb out of Marco's bed, but the older man stops him in his tracks, and pulls Mario into his arms. Mario struggles for a few moments, but Marco keeps his strong grip, and eventually Mario starts to calm down.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Marco asks softly, running his fingers through Mario's sweat damp hair. It must have been something terrible." Marco giggles. "It takes a lot to drag you out of your sleep."

"It's silly." Is all Mario says, but he pushes himself even further into Mario's arms, the only place he's ever felt safe, despite Marco not being his anymore.

"It's what happened with Kevin isn't it?" Marco asks, and for a moment, Mario is shocked, but of course Marco knows everything about him, they had been a couple for three years. Mario just nods, and pushes his face against Marco's chest, indicating he doesn't want to talk about it.

Marco holds Mario in his arms, and rocks the sobbing body, until he picks up the courage to speak. "I miss you Mario. I miss waking up in the morning to your sunny smile, I miss waking up and holding you in the night, like I am now, I miss making love to you, and calling you mine, but most of all Mario, I miss you."

"Then why did you leave me for Pierre? I've never stopped loving you Marco, you threw me away, like I meant nothing to you." Mario sobbed, but he didn't try and pull away from the man who hurt him, all the same.

"It's the biggest mistake of my life Mario, I should have never left you for him, I thought it would be better for me, having someone closer, but I just missed having you around." Marco sighs. "Besides, I broke up with Pierre."

"You called me Pierre when you woke up this morning." Mario points out.

"Yes I did, we still have sex sometimes though." Marco shrugs. "That's why I was a little confused when you hugged me, Pierre would usually wake me up, with his dick pressed against my ass, or a blow job."

Mario smiles. "I missed you too, it's been so hard, being away from the man I loved. When I feel like this, it's only you who makes me feel better, the only place i've ever felt safe is your arms."

"I'm sorry if this is a little too soon for you, but do you want to give us another go? I know we both love, and miss each other. I don't want casual sex, I want you, only you Mario."

Mario smiles and locks his eyes with Marco's. "Yes, because it's you i've only ever wanted."

Marco continues to rock Mario's body, and comfort him until the two of them for asleep, and for the first time in over a year, it's the first time they've fallen to sleep happy. Nothing makes them happier than being together.    

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome, and gives me inspiration. On another note, I should be sleeping. Thank you to all the lovely people, who have read this. xox


End file.
